Ochaco Uraraka
Ochaco Uraraka (麗日お茶子, Uraraka Ochaco ) ''is the main heroine and one of the main protagonists in the manga/anime series, ''My Hero Academia. She is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. She is one of Izuku Midoriya's closest friends, and she probably have a crush on him. She is voiced by Ayane Sakura in the Japanese dub, and Luci Christian in the English dub, the latter of whom also voices Nami. Personality Ochaco is very open-minded, nice, cheerful, lively, outgoing and optimistic. She easily gets excited over little things and has a habit of overreacting with exaggerated facial expressions just like Izuku. Beside this, Ochaco can become extremely determined, focused and intimidating in certain situations. Due to her time around Izuku, she has picked some of his habits such as his tenacity and ingenuity in battles. She greatly admires Izuku whom she calls "Deku", a nickname she thought was cute (even though he used to hate it) and seeks to be like him with regards to his skills and dreams. Following a classmates' teasing, Ochaco realized she has developed feelings for him but is too shy to admit and ran off when near him after being confused by her thoughts. Later on, she has resolved to hold them down for the time being to better focus on her dream. However, Ochaco's feelings for Izuku resurface as she saves him from being absorbed into the black energy created by All for One. Her parents are her motivation as to why she has decided to become a hero, specifically, in order for them to live an easy life. Despite her embarrassment to admit it, she does her best in school with a pride for them which makes them happy. Abilities As a hero, her heroine identity is 'Uravity '(ウラビティ Urabiti) and her quirk is Zero Gravity, a power to manipulate gravity such as making objects weightless or making objects float, even she able make herself to fly. However, her quirk still has a limitation. A drawback to this Quirk that if it is used too much (around three tons) or if she makes herself float, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result. Her hero costume is made for minimize this negative effect when she use her quirk. Trivia *Ochaco shares similarities with Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga from Naruto **Both of them are the main heroine from WSJ **Both of them share same color theme (Pink) **Both Sakura and Ochaco come from normal family (Sakura's parents both of them are not a ninja and Ochaco parents both of them are not a hero and quirkless) **Both of them sharing same super-human strength-like power **Both of them very determined to be a powerful ninja/hero beside they come from a normal family **Ochaco and Hinata they love each other in their main characters (Ochaco in Deku) and (Hinata in Naruto) **Hinata and Ochaco has the same date of birth (27 December) **Hinata and Ochaco they felt nothing the rivals of their protagonists (Ochaco not feeling to Bakugou) and (Hinata not feeling to Sasuke) **Both (Hinata and Ochaco) protecting his mains protagonists, exemplar: She protects Deku against Bakugou and Hinata protects Naruto against Pain **Both (Hinata and Ochaco) has a short hair and are not aggresive and abusive for main protagonists **Both (Hinata and Ochaco) calls their main characters (Ochaco calls Deku-Kun) and (Hinata calls Naruto-Kun) **Hinata and Ochaco loses in battles (Ochaco loses with Bakugou) and (Hinata loses wth Neji and Pain) *Ochaco is also simular to Layla Williams from Disney's 2005 film Sky High, who are both very kind, loyal and beautiful, both considered the best friends of the protagonists Will Stronghold and Izuku Midoriya, but both immediately have a crush on them, and they even look alike.They appear to be weak and fragile to many who first meet them. But Both girls are amazingly powerful. Ochaco and Layla are the first girls to admire the protagonists and encourage them through all there hardships. Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Comic Relief Category:Athletic Category:Teenagers Category:Strategists Category:Fighter Category:Determinators Category:Pure Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Poor Category:Genius Category:Honest Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Supporters Category:Important Category:Chaotic Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Stalkers Category:Tragic Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Bond Protector Category:Forgivers Category:Sidekick Category:Protectors Category:Anti-Communists Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:Loyal